Lexx
This RPG is based on Lexx, the science fiction television show. A misfit crew travels aboard a living ship that is also the most powerful destructive force in the two universes looking for sex and blowing things up. Setting *'The Light Universe' The universe of order. *'The Dark Zone' The universe of chaos and depravity. *The League of 20,000 Planets The planets ruled by His Shadow. *The Cluster (planet) The Divine Order's seat of power. The Cluster exists in The Light Universe. *'The Lexx ' (ship) A living ship and the most destructive force in the two universes. *'The One Hundred Reform Planets' Planets that resist the control of The Divine Order. *Brunnis (planet) The Brunnen-G home planet in The Dark Zone.Brunnis-2 *Brunnis-2 (planet) The Brunnen-G home planet in The Light Universe. *'MedSat medical terminal' (space station) It exists in The Light Universe. *Luvliner (space station) A rundown brothel. It exists in The Light Universe. *'Celus Pleasure Transport' (ship) A brothel that will trade goods and information for services. "Cruising the universe to make your day a lovelier one." It exists in The Light Universe. *'Potatoho' (planet) Cut-off from the rest of the universe by a barrier, the Great Ion Cloud. It exists in The Light Universe. *'Leeber and Leester' (planets) Occupying the same solar system, these two planets were obsessed with television. A great war that destroyed the civilizations of both planets was started when the planets accused each other of faking their ratings. All that is left of their legacy is TV World. *TV World (planet, amusement park) Contestants on TV World get to star in their own television program that is then broadcast to Leeber, Leester, and TV World's permanent audience. If the contestant doesn't get good ratings they will be cast in "Specialty Show" and become permanent members of the body-less audience. *Nook (planet) A farming community of only men. It exists in The Light Universe. *Vermal (planet) Planet of rednecks and hillbillies. It exists in The Light Universe. *Ruma (planet) The bodies of Divine Predecessors are interred here and given life by the unique properties of the planet but only at night. Vampire-like, they try to eat the caretakers or infect them. *Woz (planet) After the Cleansing it is the only known planet to have its own Lusticon. Two warring factions, one led by a patriarch teaches women to have pride in their natural beauty, while the other led by a matriarch, uses the Lusticon on any woman who wants to be transformed. *Fire (planet) A Hell-like desert planet. At war with Water. Fire is so hot that their cities are built like towers in an attempt to be cool. The inhabitants are cruel, crazy or simply annoying. It exists in The Dark Zone. *Water (planet) A Heaven-like planet with island cities. They have plenty of food and spend their days peacefully and worry-free. It exists in The Dark Zone. *Earth (planet) It exists in The Dark Zone and as a Type 13 planet will most likely destroy itself through war or their scientists' attempts to measure the Higgs-Boson particle and shrink the planet to the size of a pea. The United States President is a puppet for the head of the Bureau of Alcohol, Tobacco and Firearms (ATF), Isambard Prince (former ruler of Fire). It exists in The Dark Zone. History *The Great Insect War The Brunnen-G lead the humans to victory in the Great Insect War and the Insect civilization was thought to have been destroyed but one insect survived. *'The Brunnen-G Migration' Brunnis was dying. Their sun was going to supernova. The Brunnen-G left their home planet in The Dark Zone and traveled to The Light universe and settled on Brunnis-2. *'The Divine Order' The last surviving insect burrowed itself into a planet. Humans came to investigate the planet and the insect transferred its consciousness into one of the humans, using the humans to defeat themselves. The human host became His Divine Shadow ruler of The Divine Order, over millennia conquering the human race and amassing an empire of 20,000 planets. *'Kai, Last of the Brunnen-G' Brunnis-2 was protected by a defense shield. The Brunnen-G hid behind it while they unlocked the secret of never-ending life. So when His Divine Shadow came to destroy them they welcomed death. But Kai was a newborn. He traveled to the Time Prophet and learned that, although the Brunnen-G would be destroyed, His Shadow's order would die at the hands of the last Brunnen-G. Kai and a few other newborns stood against His Shadow in ancient Insect War Relics but the planet and all of the fighters were destroyed. His Shadow personally killed Kai and had his body preserved as an assassin. *The Lexx The Ostral-B Heretics were protecting biocode specialists who were developing The Lexx. As assistant deputy back-up courier, Stanley Tweedle had a copy hidden in his tooth. On a trip back from The Celus Pleasure Transport, the Heretic base was attacked by His Shadow's forces and he was left stranded and running out of air. His distress signal was intercepted by mercenaries who tortured him and sold the codes to His Divine Shadow. Stanley was considered a traitor and responsible for the destruction of The One Hundred Reform Planets. The Lexx grew to adulthood on The Cluster, to be used by His Divine Shadow to destroy any planet not loyal to the Divine Order. Thodin, and other Ostral-B heretics tried to steal the Lexx but were killed and Stanley ended up controlling the Lexx. *The Prophecy His Shadow sent Kai after fugitives who were stealing the Lexx. Kai regained his memory and killed His Shadow's human host. In an attempt to prolong his "life", Zev coerced Stan into traveling back to The Cluster where the Gigashadow, a living insect, was about to awaken and finally destroy all humankind. The insect essence transferred from His Shadow's last human host to the Gigashadow. No longer dormant the insect went after The Lexx to end the prophecy but was destroyed trying to follow it through the fractal core into The Dark Zone. *End of the Universe However, the insect essence was transferred to Kai and through him transferred into an offspring of the Gigashadow, with the help of Mantrid. Mantrid was a former biovizier of His Shadow and wanted to extend his life. Using the insect's transduction organ he was able transfer his consciousness into a machine, but the insect essence was also transferred and Mantrid set out to destroy mankind by converting the entire mass of the universe into Mantrid drones. Before being destroyed themselves, Kai instructed Stan to lure all the drones to follow the Lexx. Directing the entire mass of the universe into one spot caused the universe to collapse into itself. A portal to The Dark Zone opened at the center of the collapse which The Lexx was able to escape through. *Fire and Water After drifting for thousands of years, with its crew in cryostasis, due to lack of food, The Lexx gets caught in the gravitational pull of two planets, Fire and Water. Prince, the ruler of Fire, wants to use The Lexx to destroy Water. He attacks their moth and Stanley drowns on Water. Prince and Stanley review Stan's life and he is found wanting. Stan is sent to Fire to suffer for eternity. Kai tries to save Stanley by jumping into the center of Fire but is trapped there. Xev uses the Lexx to destroy Fire. All of the souls are released from Fire, including Stan's. Prince's release allows him to control The Lexx and he destroys Water. All of the souls are released from Water. All of the souls from Fire and Water soar to a little blue planet that was hidden from the Lexx by the sun. *Little Blue Planet Dr. Longbore believes that the scientists' attempts to measure the Higgs-Boson particle will cause the Earth to shrink to the size of a pea and enlists the help of the crew of The Lexx to build a spaceship that will take him and his followers away from Earth. Meanwhile, an epidemic of "bad carrots" is only the first wave of attackers from outer space. For the first time in his "life", Prince is afraid of death. He wants The Lexx to take him away from Earth before it is destroyed. Kai and Prince make a deal. Lyekka and her sisters arrive on Earth planning to eat everything. Prince makes good on his deal and brings Kai to life, merging his undead body and his spirit, which was unable to rest, and allowing him to completely die. After saying goodbye to Xev and Stan, he tows the particle accelerator into Lyekka's asteroid where it implodes and he dies. The Lexx is impregnated and gives birth to LittleLexx before dying of old age. Xev and Stan fly off in LittleLexx to find a new home. Character Creation Based on the Cinematic Unisystem. Character Types Fugitive The Fugitive is a regular person who finds themselves running from his divine shadow. Heretic The Heretic is someone actively fighting against His Shadow’s rule, possibly a member of the Ostral-B pair rebels. Arch-Heretic The Arch-Heretic is a specially trained fighter or leader. New Qualities & Drawbacks For a complete list see List of Qualities & Drawbacks. Cluster Lizard 3-point Drawback or 6- or 12-point Quality Your character, due to a freak accident, is now part Cluster Lizard. The Cluster lizard is a vicious lizard from a hot region of the Cluster. It enjoys eating human brains. Being part cluster lizard is a shapeshifting quality. Being only part Cluster Lizard, you appear as human most of the time, but can transform fully into a Cluster Lizard under physical distress. In human form, your Strength and Dexterity increases +1 and you gain the quality Resistance (Heat) +1. You also gain 2 points in Intimidation; In lizard form, Cluster lizard's have +2 Strength, +4 Dexterity, +2 Constitution (adjust Life Point totals normally), and can bite victims, inflicting (2 x Strength) points of base damage (Slash/stab). Cluster lizards possess a scaly skin and gain the Natural Toughness Quality and Armor Value 2. Seeing an enraged Cluster lizard or hearing its scream usually calls for a Fear Test with a -4 modifier for the inexperienced. On the negative side, during a Cluster lizard's mating cycle the human loses complete control of herself. If your character is experiencing this, the Director is in control of your character's lizard form, this is a 3-point Drawback. Otherwise, this is a 6-point Quality. In time, you may be able to control the transformation at will, the cost of this ability is 12 points. Captain of The Lexx Whoever possesses the key to The Lexx automatically gets this Quality. The Lexx can only be commanded by the human who has the key to the Lexx. The key lives inside a living host and can be transferred on the point of death. The Lexx can be used as a home, a transport or a weapon, but all of these things require it to eat. Divine Assassin Love Slave Resistance (Heat) (See Resistance) New Skills For a complete list see List of Skills. * "Shooting" is used instead of "Guns". * "Piloting" is used instead of "Driving" * "Influence" is divided into "Intimidation" and "Seduction" * "Occultism" is not used Characters Archetypes Cast * Stanley H. Tweedle * Zev/Xev Bellringer of B3K * Kai * 790 * The Lexx Antagonists Category:Lexx